Love Bites
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: Hungary thought her life with Prussia was perfect, until she gets attacked by what she thought was a hurt man, but actually turns out to be a vampire. She tries to forget it but that becomes hard when she finds out that her and the mysterious vampire who calls himself Romania are now imprinted. now she must choose true love or the man her body craves. PruHun and RomaniaXHungary
1. Chapter 1

**Love Bites**

My life used to be amazing. It may sound like an exaggeration but it really wasn't. I had the greatest boyfriend, ever, even if he did have a bit of an ego…. My life was just so great! He made me feel so happy. I loved him, and I loved all the time we spent together. It felt impossible to ever love someone else as much as I loved him, my wonderful boyfriend Prussia, but…my feelings changed in what seemed seconds.

I remember the night pretty well. Prussia had just taken me to this wonderful German restaurant and we had had a wonderful time, he was so cute and romantic when he wasn't talking about himself, and he just made me fall in love with him, and when the date ended he walked home with me.

"This is so nice," I told him. "I love when you take me out, it's so sweet."

"Yeah, well you should get away from that ex-husband of yours; he can get really annoying sometimes…" he told me, give his usual bitterness toward Austria. I laughed. He held my hand tight and smiled at me with his beautiful red eye, they reminded me of rubies. He opened his mouth; about to say something else sweet, when his phone rang, I quickly recognized the song as Mein Gott a song he sang often. "Hello," he said answering it. I heard shouting over the line which I took as saying it was his younger brother Ludwig, that guy was always shouting. "Wait, what, Feliciano did what, alright, alright, calm down, it'll be alright…well of course he is crying, you are yelling at him! Wait what, no don't do that…no, no I can't come home, I'm on a date….Yes it is with Hungary, you ass! Alright we'll be home soon…" he told him before hanging up. He turned and smiled at me. "Apparently there is this whole big mess at home with Ludwig and Feliciano, and they want the Awesome me to come home help settle this, so I guess we should start heading home," he said, a bit of disappointment in his voice. I looked back disappointed to, and then looked around, just because they wanted him home, didn't mean that I had to go home too. After a romantic night like this the last thing I wanted to do was go home to a huge mess that would kill my buzz I smiled at him.

"Actually, it is a really pretty night tonight, I was thinking about just taking a walk," I said and he smiled guessing my plan.

"That's probably best, avoid all the yelling and drama back home," he smiled. "I guess I will just call you when I am done using my awesome powers and helping everyone settle their problems." I smiled at him.

"Alright, I love you babe," I told him and he smiled back me.

"I love you too," he said and then he leaned in and kissed me passionately, I felt fireworks explode inside me, the feeling I felt every time he kissed or even touched me. He smiled again, and then walked away, turning a smiling back at me every few steps he took, Gilbird followed, flying circle around his head. When Gilbert was finally out of sight I turned and walked through the city, it was so nice at night, the stars glowing and the scattered street lamps made the light look so beautiful, I walked down the street, just enjoying the feelings buzzing around in me, the wonderful mood the lights set and just how great the cold night air felt against my skin. It was great. It didn't matter to me that I had no place to go, and that I was simply wandering and killing time, just being out like this, felt so good. As I walked farther through the small city we all lived in and the clock continued to tick, the street began to clear of people. When I got to this one section of the city that had a pretty large storage district it was so abandoned that there were barely any street lamps around anymore, I walked through an alley, hoping it would lead me back to somewhere with more live, when I tripped over something, hard and solid. I quickly fell to the floor, and then leaped up and fixed my dress, I looked back to see what it was I had tripped over, and rather than being met with a trash can, a fence or even a dead cat, I saw a human, lying there, limp and still.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" I shouted. There was no answer, I threw my hand down on to his neck and checked to see if he was still alive. I sighed relieved when I felt a pulse. "Sir, sir, please, you need to wake up! You could be hurt!" I looked the man over; he had light blond hair, a beautiful doll like face, a red expensive suit, combat boots that went up to his knees, and a small little hat on his head, he looked like a sleeping hipster. He was dressed too nice to be a hobo, he had to be hurt! "Sir, sir, please just wake up, I want to help you but I need you to wake up first!" He moved very slowly, and in the dull light I saw his eyes blink open "Oh thank god!" I shouted throwing my arms around him and hugging. I didn't find it weird to be hugging a stranger, I was just really happy he wasn't dead. He felt tense, yet limp under my hold, and I thought I could hear him sniffing my hair as I hugged him, I pulled back to ask what he was doing, when his arms were suddenly tightly around me, I felt him pull me close, and then he pressed his lips against my neck. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. I tried to pull back but it was too late, I felt something sharp, puncture the skin on my neck and pain began to flood as blood drained out of me. I could feel him drinking it from me, and I couldn't move. I glanced over at him and saw him drinking from me greedily, his eyes glowing blood red. I tried hard to push him away but I began to get weaker and weaker, my head was swimming and soon my eyes began to flutter and I began to float away, soon I couldn't even feel his fangs in me at all. I tried to concentrate, and focus on getting him off of me but soon everything began to go darken, before all my sight gave into the darkness, the last thing I heard, were his cruel chuckled.

"Thank you very much, sweet girl, I owe to greatly for this," He said and then I finally passed out.

**(Xx Time Skip xX)**

I woke up, what I assumed was hours later, to a ringing and vibrating feeling in my leg, I sat up and rubbed my aching temples. My ears were ringing like crazy. I quickly realized the feeling I felt on my leg was my phone, I grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked, still feeling dazed, my head hurt like bloody hell.

"Elizabeta, where the hell have you been," Gilbert shouted into my phone.

"W-What, what time is it?" I asked confused. I looked around, why was I in an alley?

"Babe, it is 1AM, I have been calling you for like an hour! Are you alright?" he asked scared.

"I, I think so," I said, frankly I wasn't sure.

"Where have you been, I got everything settled hours ago, why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked still worried. I sighed.

"I uh, I guess I must have gone drinking a passed out…." I said. I couldn't remember what happened to me, or how I got in the alley… the last thing I could remember clearly was…seeing…that…guy. I gasped and dropped my phone as the memories flooded back, him biting me, and draining the life out of me, his eyes glowing blood red, his white fangs stained red with my blood, blood dripping down his lips, the hungry look in his eye, his beautiful sun shine colored hair. Wait, what? What the hell was I thinking? This man attacked me, was I…why was I think of the beautiful color of his hair, or the lovely doll like paleness of his skin, or the sexy way he held me close to his body. No, no, no! I have a boyfriend, who I am in love with! This man is just a strange little monster that attacked me when I tried to help him! He was some sort of psycho; it didn't what he looked like or how he made me feel! I hated him! I wasn't just some sort of weirdo that got off on pain and being attacked. This guy was some scumbag! My hand felt it way up to my neck and I found the small puncture wounds, the skin had already healed over them and they had stopped bleeding a while ago, I was happy to see that not a lot of blood got on to my clothes. Once I was able to regain my cool I finally realized that my phone which I had dropped in the commotion was still buzzing with Prussia's worried shouts. I quickly picked up the phone and put it to my ear, in time to hear him:

"That's it I going to go find you! If you can still hear me I'll see you in a little bit, babe!"

"Wait, no I'm fine," I said, but it was too late, he had already hung up. I sighed. I didn't want him to see me like this, I still need a few minutes to get myself under control and get my head straight. I dug through my purse and pulled out a hair tie and a compact. I covered the puncture wound with cover up so they weren't that noticeable, and then put my hair in to a side pony tail, to cover the small drops of blood and to help hide the puncture wounds. As mad as I was at being attacked, I just wanted to put this behind me, there were too many feelings in this and I just wanted to forget all about this. I started fixed my make up, and then started walking to go find Prussia before he tore the city apart looking for me. My legs felt pretty weak and wobbly as I walked. He found me pretty quickly, spotting me from twenty feet away, after I had gotten back to the part of the city where the nightlife was still alive. He ran to me and threw his arms around me.

"Dammit do you know how much you worried me tonight! I swear I am never letting you wander again if this is what is going to happen!" he shouted.

"I-I'm sorry," I said weakly. He looked me over.

"Damn, you look so pale so pale and weak…you got really hammered didn't you?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, fine, next time you want to go drinking, we'll go and get hammered together!" he declared. "Now let my awesomeness do its work, and get you back to being my perfect, pretty looking girlfriend." He picked me up in his arms and carried me all the way home. "So why weren't you weren't you talking when I called you later, I was trying to figure out where you were and you just disappeared?" he asked. "You worried me like hell."

"I, uh, got sick…and I didn't want you to hear me throw up," I lied quickly. I didn't want to tell him that all the memories of being attacked flashed back and I had a freak out moment.

"You are so cute," he said buying it. "I am awesome, I would still love you if I heard you…losing your lunch…." He said trying to be sweet. I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, well excuse me if that is not something I don't want the man I love to have to listen," I said trying to seem more like myself, he laughed.

"Alright," he said as he carried me in the house. "I guess I will see you in the morning then, I have to go check on my brother and see how he is doing and then head down to my room till Mr. Piano pants comes over and starts bitching at me for staying out so late." I giggled and pecked him before walking into my room, I smiled slowly shut the door as I watched him walk down the hall. I turned happily to my room, my mood restored, and I flipped on the lights. I was so happy that I barely noticed I was not the only one in my room.

"Hello there pretty flower," he said. "You have a nice night?" he smiled at me as if we were long time friends, I felt the air bubble in my throat as I prepared to scream, he got to me as if he teleported and placed his hand over my mouth, muting my screams. "Oh no, no, no let's not do that my dear, I have just come to talk with you. I tried to talk but it came out all muffles because his hand was still on my mouth, he moved it.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded. "You attacked me!"

He smiled. "Sorry my dear, I simply did what I needed to, to survive," he said.

"Yeah, well don't need you to apologize okay, just go away, I never want to see you again!" I shouted, though something inside of me hurt when the words came out. Why should I care that I said that? This man means nothing to me, why should I care?

"Well my dear, I am not sure that is possible," he said. "It seems I have taken too much of your blood…."

"So," I said "what does that matter to me other than that I am dizzy and probably anemic right now?

"Because I have imprinted on you…." I felt the blood drain from my face. He what…?

* * *

_**Hello there, readers both new and old, yes, it is I, the author that never updates and who has seems to have started yet another story~! Yay~! This is just an idea that never seemed to get out of my mind after I saw a picture of Romania attack Hungary, and that just lead to this whole big idea I got which led to the making of this story, I promise that this new story will not interfere with the production of my other stories and that I will try to update this one regularly as well, well I promise, that doesn't mean it will happen, but either way, enjoy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You what?!" I demanded. "What the fuck does that mean?!" What did he mean he imprinted on me!

"Well, it means that…I am in love with you," he said. I stared at him blankly as the words finally sunk in.

_Well it means that I am in love with you._

I glared at him and took a step forward; he gazed at me, waiting for a reaction. I just glared at him, standing there in front of him, my hand then flew through the empty air and hit him across the face. How dare he?! I told him I didn't need him! I was in love! I loved someone who was not him, and out of the kindness of my heart, and because I was in a good mood, I tried to help him, and he attacked me, now he was in love in with me? What the fuck?! "What is wrong with you? You think you can just be in love with me, after you just attacked me?! You're just some freak. Just leave, I don't want to fucking look at you! Just leave me the hell alone." He looked at me, with some sort of emotion, which I thought was hurt, but then it twisted in a smile and he laughed.

"No, I don't think I will," he said and continued to laugh.

"What?" I said, completely stunned by his response. "What the hell? You can't just say no! I'm not in love with you! That wasn't a question! I already have a boyfriend; I don't need you so just leave!" I shouted and he smiled and walked to my window, which I now noticed, was open.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later my pretty flower, and trust me, if I did leave, just like you want, in just a few days, you'd be begging me to come back, it's just a part of the imprint," with that he stepped out the window. I went running towards it, my heart racing. I felt a mixture of fear and anger. What the fuck was wrong with this freak! I live on the second story of the house, without any sort of roof or tree to catch his fall, the fall wouldn't kill him, but it had to hurt, hell he could have even broken his legs! I looked out, expecting to see him crumbled on the ground or something, but when I looked down, I saw nothing. No body, not even the sight of him running across the lawn, I looked above and saw a clear sky, with what looked like a bird flying away. For some reason my eyes felt drawn to that creature, and a dark voice inside me began to speak, a dark voice, that sounded way too much like _him_.

_My dear, beautiful flower, the beautiful girl who flies through my dreams, she is not a bird but a bat; the glorious creature of the night, finally being awakened._

* * *

"Elizabeta!" Were the shouts I had to wake up to, and the shouts were coming from my favorite person in the world, my ex husband. My eyes flew open and I glared at him.

"What the hell do you want, Roddy?!" I asked cranky in the morning as normal.

"It's 12 in the afternoon, I don't have a problem with you staying out with you "boyfriend" but I let you live here because you promised you would cook and clean, I will not have you sleeping all day now get up and get to work!" I grumbled as he left the room closing the door behind him. What did I ever find attractive in that man. I debated running after him and explaining that this wasn't his house but in fact Germany's but I really didn't feel like dealing with him and one of his hissy fits. I pulled on my maid dress and headed out of my room and ended up walking straight in Gilbert, slamming into his chest.

"Whoa there," he said putting his hands on my shoulders and holding me steady.

"Sorry," I said blushing slightly, feeling like an idiot, I had been too busy thinking about my stupid ex-husband to watch where I was going. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright," Gilbert said, he looking me over. "You look better," he said, I blushed a little.

"I feel a bit better," I said, my face falling a bit when the memory of my late night visitor flashed into my mind. He didn't notice.

"Good," he said with a smile. "And no need to worry about your chores, me and Ludwig already took care of it, and as for dinner Luddy finally gave in and let Italy cook for us.

I looked up at him surprised. "Really, you didn't have to do that," I told him.

"Yes I did," he answered. "Hello, I'm awesome, it's my job. Plus you know how clean West likes to keep his house, he didn't mind doing it at all, he's insane, he loves working, I prefer sitting back with a nice cold beer, but you're my girl and you weren't feeling well so I wanted to help you out. I wanted to try to let you sleep to but Mr. Piano –pants would not have that."

"Thanks sweetie, you are way too good to me," I said leaning up and pecking him on the licks.

"You deserve it," he said. "And as I said before, I'm just that awesome," he winked at me and I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. "You go lay down, I'll handle everything else and then when I'm done, I'll go join you, ok?"

"Okay," I said blushing again. "Thanks so much." I walked back in to the room, shutting the door softly and began to change out of my dress and into some regular clothes.

"Well he seems nice," that spine chilling voice said again. I peeked over my shoulder and screamed and then covered my chest.

"What the hell are you doing in my room again?!" I screamed at him. He smiled hearing my anger.

"I came to see you of course," he said in a sly teasing voice. "My beautiful, beautiful flower," he purred.

"Ugh! I told you to go away!" I shouted still covering myself.

"And I told you I would not," he said. "So who is he, your boyfriend? Doesn't he seem nice, maybe a bit full of himself, but nice…."

"He is nice," I said. "Not that it matters to me what you think! He is way better for me than a parasite like you!" I shouted at him with a glare.

"Ouch, parasite, that hurts, but parasite or not, I'd say I am more of a man than him, I mean I am still a country, while he is what, nothing? I believe he was able to make it to a micro-nation for a bit, but how long did that last?" he said with an evil smile.

"Shut up! I already told you it doesn't matter what you think! It's not your decision who I love or not, just leave!" I shouted at him feeling pissed.

"You really want me to leave?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, I'm hungry," he said with a wink and I growled.

"Alright, so go eat some trash off the street! I'm not just some all you can eat buffet that you can just stop by anytime you want and just snack on!" he smiled.

"I don't want someone else, I want you, I've been craving you, he said leaning close, I moved back until he had me pinned against the wall, a blush went across my face and I used my hand to cover it, I fought to hide it as best I could." No! No, I was in love with Gilbert, Prussia, not this creep! He did not affect me this way!

"F-fine," I said. "b-but just this once…I just want you to leave." I couldn't believe what I was saying, but I kept reasoning with myself that it was just to get him to leave, he annoyed the hell out of me and I just wanted him to leave before Prussia came in. He smiled at me, his fangs showing, it made my heart rate speed up a little but I took that as fear, why wouldn't I be afraid, there was a monster in front of me that was about to try to eat me! He eased in slowly till I could feel his breath on my neck.

"From what I hear…the humans involved in an imprint…feel ecstasy when it comes to feeding, I shivered slightly, but tried to hide, I felt spark all throughout my body, but I did my best to ignore them, they were all just part of my his mind games, it was all an illusion.

"Just hurry up and bite me!" I growled. He chuckled; I could feel it on my neck.

"Eager, aren't we?" he purred. "I like that." He quickly bit into my skin and I gasped as I felt a flash of pain. I expected it to hurt, like it did the first time, to feel as if I was having the life sucked out of me. I expected to feel that fear I did before, to have my instincts screaming at me telling me to run or I would die, but it was different this time, when he first bit, I felt a shot of pain, but that quickly faded, I could feel as those sparks became a lot stronger, my breath increased and as he continued to suck the blood out of me, just sucking more and more I found it harder to control myself. My back began to arch and soft moans escaped my lips without my permissions, my nails on my fingers began to dig into my palms and my body just began to move with his. I felt this unbelievable for him to put his hands on me, for him keep taking from me, for him to just take me now. I felt so weird, on one hand I was feeling all of this and just longing for him to touch me, but on the other I was appalled at myself! I had a boyfriend! I was in love! This didn't make sense, this wasn't right! There was only one man I wanted and it wasn't him! I wasn't stupid Romania! But why couldn't I control how my body was reacting. I pushed him off and screamed "Stop, stop, stop!"

He blinked at me looking surprised and then it seemed as if his looked concerned. "I took too much didn't I?" He cupped my face. "I am so sorry, that was not my intention…I just…I just wanted to take a little, I wanted to show you that you had other options, and show you how I could make you feel, I am so, so sorry," he apologized. I felt tears go to my eyes and fall down my cheeks.

"Please," I whispered. "Please, just leave."

He nodded. "I am so sorry my lady." His face looked sad and he picked me up and set me on the bed, then he walked over to the window, paused only for a second to look back at me and then quickly dropped down out the window. I didn't get up to see him off like I did before; I just laid there in the bed, crying, slowly with shaking hands I pulled up my clothes and then slid my fingers along my neck and touched the place where the wound would be, I couldn't feel any wounds or blood, I looked across my room at the wall mirror I had, it didn't look like I had any visible marks but I looked just as pale as I did yesterday. I lay back down. As much as I knew I didn't do anything, I felt as if I had betrayed him. I laid on the bed silently, and maybe an hour later, Gilbert walked in and laid beside me, I shut my eyes and stayed as still as I could and pretended to sleep, he wrapped his arms around me and quickly fell asleep as well, I just felt the tears continue to fall down my cheek and felt the guilt build up layer after layer, what had I just gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hungary's POV**

I woke early, gasping, my heart racing I had a nightmare. I felt him, his teeth in me, and his arms around me. I wanted to pull away, I wanted to pull back and leave but I couldn't, I tried but my body didn't respond. He kissed my neck and then finally bit me. I felt shocks of electric flow through my body. I let out a soft gasp, he bit harder and a moan escaped my lips, I felt my hands acting completely on their own, slide up his back, along his broad shoulders, up his strong neck, and then finally to the back of his head, where I twined my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Closer, closer, I needed more, more, I thought, I need more! He continues to drink me. He pulled my close and kissed my lips, blood still covering his and his fangs still exposed. Then he leaned down and began to lick the wound on my neck. Each time his tongue touched mine I shiver until I began to moan softly, I felt his fingers tiptoe underneath my favorite T-shirt that I wore to bed. His hand cupped my breast and his thumb rubbed my nipple, he stopped licking and went back to drinking, pacing himself, not taking too much. I moaned my eyes shutting, and moaning.

I sat up straight, breaking out of the circle of Gilbert's arms that surrounded me.

No, no, no, I won't let that happen, I wouldn't let him rape me, he was some creepy guy, he was nothing, and he wasn't worth even caring about. He was just some creepy who knew a few tricks and thought he was a vampire.

I got up and looked at my clock. 7, on a Sunday…well I guess it was an alright time to wake up, everyone else would be sleeping in, which might give me a chance to clear my mind. I got out of bed and got dressed then went to the kitchen where I started to prepare breakfast. I looked out the window and watched the birds play in the sunny backyard, hopping on the grass.

After about fifteen minutes Queen Roderich awoke, and sat at the table after pouring himself a cup of coffee. I served him a plate of eggs, sausage and toast. He said nothing and kept reading his paper, slowly nibbling on his food, careful not to spill a crumb.

Germany came in later, fully in training , he carried something in his arms, it seemed he spent the morning train Japan and Italy and not sleeping in like most people, I guess that made sense, it certainly was not surprising for him to act that way.

"Ms. Hungary, it seems these were left of the front porch, they don't look like a bunch of weeds pulled from the ground, which tell me they are not from Italy, which makes me assume they are for you," he said. I looked away from the toaster and walked over, taking the flowers. Lilies, they were so beautiful, I loved them, I held them close and buried my face in them taking in their sweet scent.

"They must be from Prussia," I said. "Gilbert is so amazing," I said hugging the flowers.

"Why am I amazing," Prussia asked as he walked in the room.

"You are amazing because you sent me these amazing flowers~ you could have just given to me, but you just left them at the front steps which is so~ romantic!" I squeed.

"What," he asked. "I didn't send you any flowers…" he asked confused. I looked over at him.

"You didn't," I asked.

"No, I mean I wish I did, but it wasn't me who sent them," he said. I looked down at them and saw a card buried in the plant, it was partly open, it read, 'I'm sorry'. My face darkened, and smile fell.

"I'd better get these in water," I said as I walked out of the room. I walked past everything and stepped outside where I through the beautiful bouquet in the trash.

He was such a douche bag.

* * *

**Romania' POV**

I was so stupid! I was just trying to show her that she could like me, but I messed everything up! I should have paid more attention to what I was doing and not the sounds she was making! Dammit, why was I so I so stupid! The sounds she made…they were just so, so hot, how could I not listen to them, listen to her moan, and her heart beat race, because of me. I wanted her to see that I could be better than that stupid Prussia! I could be much sexier and pleasure her so much more than that sissy man ever could! She deserved to be with me! I could pleasure and fulfill every want she may have, but not just that; I could spoil her and give her everything she could ever want, plus I could give her so much power, I could change her and give her so much power. I just wanted to show her all of that, I wanted her to understand! How could I let myself get so distracted!

"Because you are a man, it is natural," Persia said as she sat there looking at me. She was an attractive woman though to me she was more a friend than a possible mate. She has long, dark and silky hair and her eyes were a lovely dark brown that it almost looked black, she had dark skin that matched nicely with her hair and eyes. She war wonderful close that looked a lot like a mixture of Egyptian and Turkish. I once asked why she dressed that way, a belly shirt with gold jewelry hanging down, a long skirt made from colorful rags, tattoos covering her arms and legs and even feet, they were a wonder mixture of symbols that I couldn't seem to understand, but they all looked very elegant, and matched her nicely, they were all in a medium brown, two shades darker than her skin, she covered herself in gold bracelets and anklets, she also had large, gold, group earring. She responded simply, because she is a Gypsy. That was enough for me.

She was quite interesting, which I guess explained why she and I were friends. She could reach minds, hence why she always knew what I was thinking and how I was feeling, then again, I get the feeling that even without the ability she would somehow know, that's just the type of person she was. She was also psychic in a way, as gypsies were often said to be she could read palms, but it wasn't just a parlor trick or game or something with her, he readings were so accurate it was scary.

"What," I said finally responding to her.

"You were wondering why you were more focused on the sounds that girl you like was making instead of watching how much blood you were taking, the answer is easy, you are a man, of course you would pay more attention to a beautiful moaning in your arms compared to what is important at the moment," she said.

"Yeah, sure," I laughed. "I'm not some perv, alright, I'm not just into her because of beauty…I tasted her blood, I got a sense for who she is, she is so rough on the outside, and acts all tough, but on the inside she is wonderful delicate girl, she make me think of a beautiful flower, that hides itself during the day, behind strong petals, and then when the sun sets and the moon rises, opens to show its real beauty, in the light of the moon. I want to date her; I don't want to do her."

"It doesn't matter if you want to date her or not," she said. "It is basic biology. A man has both a brain and a penis but only enough blood to run one, having a girl you have a connection with in your arms making sexual noises should tell you just which one your blood flooded to."

I sighed.

"Hey, it'll be alright," she said. "She is alive, so that means it's not over yet, you can still fight like hell for her. If you think you are better than him then you must keep fight!" she said.

"But, how, she doesn't like me," I said. Ava (Persia) stood up.

"Romania, you are a very charming, and fun, many people like you because of that, you must show her all of that and it will be hard for her to resist," she smiled and walked to her room, all of her jewelry jingling while she moved. I stared after her. How would I do all that?

I lived in an apartment with two people, not because I was broke but because it was easier, I was the type of person who didn't really like being alone, plus I went out a lot so what was the point of buying a huge house if you wouldn't be in it long? Persia was one my roommates, she mostly stayed in her room and read, but now and then she would come out and join us while we watch TV and just chat with us. It was hard to think I was one of her only friend, not many people knew she existed. She was kind of in the same boat as Sealand and Prussia, she didn't really exist anymore but her people and culture were too strong to be forgotten, therefore exists with their spirit.

My other roommate was Bulgaria, who was an actual country like me. He was a close friend of mine. We got along greatly; he laughed and just hung out together all the time. He was my best friend. We pretty much shared everything. He also liked to read, but not nearly as much as Ava, he also loved playing guitar. He always told me that he preferred to play acoustic than electric, he wasn't big with rock music, or at least he didn't really like playing it. He felt acoustic songs were better to play because they just gave it more emotions; he felt that acoustic guitar songs sounded it so much sadder and you could hear all the heart behind them.

I loved hearing him play, his songs sounded so heart breaking and tragic. He was a wonder musician.

I loved living here with my friends, but…I still felt lonely deep at my core. I want more, I wanted a mate.

And Hungary was just the girl I needed. She was the perfect mate for me.

_My pretty flower, my Hungary._

* * *

_**Short chapter this time, sorry, oh well.**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving everybody~**_

_**Please Review~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Romania's POV**

I sighed as I sat at my desk thinking. I had to find something to do to make this better. I suppose I could show her a bit of my magic. I really learned a lot of tricks at the Witchcraft club. I showed England how to make love and charm potions and even marriages charms…

Love potions…could I…

No, no what the hell was I saying, that was crazy, I didn't want to force her to love me I wanted it to be genuine and real! I had to think of something else. As I sat at my desk deep in thought Persia tiptoed in.

"Still having trouble?" she asked. I nodded. "Charming a girl is not too hard. You just have to make her feel special, make her feel like the only girl in world, show this girl how special she is to you."

I sighed. "I wish I could…she likes another guy…so all my charming…it goes to waste; she just finds it all annoying," I told her, still completely lost on what to do.

"Well why don't you start it off slow, try and be friends with her and then try and make the leap to something more, that may make it easier, she'll start to see what a nice guy you are and crushes may start to form…if all else fails you could always present her the head of the other guy she likes," she told me with a smile.

"Yeah…don't think your medieval tactics will work well, but I will try the other stuff…. I just need to figure out how to make friends first," I plopped my head down the desk and sighed. "I am a complete failure, I can't even make friends and that was the first damn lesson in preschool! The only reason I have you and Bulgaria as friends is because you needed a place to stay and I had extra room," I said as my white hair fell to my face.

"It's not that hard, just try and find something you two have in common," Persia said.

I sighed. "I barely know her, I can't think of anything…isn't the whole point of this to get to know her and get closer to her," I said.

"Well I don't know…you'll find something, hell if nothing else you can become friends with her the same way you became friends with us," she said. I looked up at her confused.

"A business transaction," I asked, she shrugged and walked out of my room. I sat there and let it sink in. A business transaction…I wanted human contact and they want a place to stay…a win-win sort of deal…

"I've got it!" I shouted jumping up and grabbing my coat as I went to the door, I knew just what to do. I thought as I ran out the door and got to my car. This is how I would get close to her; this is how I would get her to like me! I could make it work.

* * *

**Hungary's POV**

I sat in my dark room alone and in my sweatpants. This was insane, it was not right. Why did he have to make me suffer like this? Every night, every time I closed my eyes I saw him, naked…he was touching me, his hands were on me, he was pleasuring me…and worst of all it felt good. I hated it. I touched the growing bags under my eyes. It got to the point that I couldn't sleep. I stared at the TV fighting the warm arms of sleep as it tried to carry me to slumber. Why did late night shows have to be so boring. Sure it was all great around 11, pretty good at 1 and 2, but after 3, bah, it all when to hell. I was watching a TV show from the 80s, they had been playing a marathon of this since 3… it was now 5…and it all just seemed so boring. It was in my native language but still nothing they said seemed to process in my mind. I had no idea who was who or what was going on…. All I knew was that I was tired. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes for a second and felt sleep engulf me, I was about to fall under and felt my mind begin to shut down when a loud tap caused my eyes to shoot open. I took a deep breath and look around. Everything seemed to be in order…nothing changed…but where did that sound come from I thought. I looked around and then my mind gave up and said that it didn't care as I began to fall asleep again. Again I was so close to fully being asleep when I heard another sound. This time it was a knock, and it was coming from my window. I walked over and moved my curtain and saw a sad looking vampire sitting on my room waiting for me. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here," I told him and he gave an apologetic smile.

"I know…I had no right to…but…I want to talk to you," he said.

"No way in hell am I letting you," I yelled at him and he flinched a little.

"Please, please, I just want to talk to you, I promise I won't do anything…I know how to help you," he told me. His eyes looked very sincere but I wasn't sure what to think. I looked him over for a minute and then sighed way too tired to argue. I leaned over and opened the window and he slid inside. For a minute his face was inches from mine, and he paused slightly. "You haven't been sleeping," he said noticing the bags under my eyes. He walked to the center of the room and I sat back down on my bed and muted the lame comedy that was on the TV.

"Yeah, because you have ben messing with my mind you ass," I snapped. He flinched again slightly but quickly played it off. I looked at his face and saw that he had heavy bags under his eyes as well. "You don't look so hot yourself," I told him. He smiled slightly.

"Yes, because I haven't been feeding," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"What, is the guilt finally getting to you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"The only guilt I feel is the guilt from making you suffer so much," he told me. "The guilt of making someone, who I like so much, hate me."

"Good, you should feel guilty about that! This is all your fault!" I told him.

He frowned. "Well the reason I can't feed is because I don't want to hurt you anymore," he said.

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" I snapped again, confused.

"Well," he explained. "We have imprinted…and if I was to take blood from anyone else…not only would I feel sick but you would feel hurt, as if I was betraying, and God forbid I break the imprint you would begin to feel depressed and you would feel pain…as if I broke your heart," he told me. "I know that isn't fair, I know that I dragged you into all of this and it was all very selfish of me and I am very sorry, but I thought of a way that we could both be happy," he said. "I have no right to ask this of you but I don't want to hurt you more, if you felt more pain because of me I don't know if I could handle that. I want to help you, and this is the only way. I want to make you a deal, I will take the feels you feel for me, all the dreams and attraction you feel when you sleep, I will take it away from you, and the only thing you have to do for me is feed me," he told me and then looked away.

I blinked. "What?"

"Well," he said. The only way to keep the dreams away is if you spend some more time with me. "I can do that, I don't have to actually be with you…if you prefer I could just wait outside the window… you wouldn't have to see me but with my presence being so close, your mind would be at rest, you could go along with your life normally, but the only thing I ask in return is blood, I can't exactly drink other blood without causing the feeling to come back along with hurt… so… if you would just feed me, I promise to bring life back to the happy normal it used to be."

"So all I would have to do is give a little blood," I asked. "And then…I can be with my boyfriend without feeling guilty about my feelings for you?"

"Yup, ever few days, I would come in your room, take a little blood and then be on my way," he told me.

"Wouldn't I feel the feelings I felt before when you fed from, sexual attraction and stuff," she said.

"Nope, it only gets like that if either of us were to think of it as…sexual…or intimate, all we would have to do is consider it as is…a business deal…between friends," he said with a shy smile. "A win-win sort of deal, I help you live your life…and offer some nighttime protect from intruders, and you just pay a little blood," he said.

"It's not exactly a win-win, this is your fault in the first place," I told him. He sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll even compel that piano guy to stop being an ass all the time, you have to say that would be a good deal," he told me with a small smile.

I blinked completely serious. "Could you actually do that?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Of course, I can offer that service too, anytime you need anyone compelled I would be happy to do it for you," he said smiling.

I fell back on my bed smiling. "Do you know how much Yaoi I could make with that?! That will be a very useful tool for me," I said smiling. I sat up and gave him one last look and sighed. "Alright, alright you got yourself a deal fangs," I told him. He smiled. "I guess that makes us friends now…ish."

He smiled. "Yup, I guess so."

"Are you sure you can handle it, what with you liking me and stuff?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, he said. "It doesn't matter… as long as I can keep from hurting you I am happy… thought I really do wish we could be friends," he said and I thought I saw him blush as he quickly look away. I felt a slight glow from his words, I'm not sure why…maybe it was just the feelings… yeah that was probably it. I sighed and rolled up the sleeve of my sweat shirt baring my pale wrist with bright blue vein mapping out the routes of all the blood beating my heart.

"Alright…a deal is a deal I guess," I said holding out my wrist to him. He blinked and just stared at it and then looked up at me.

"I didn't mean tonight…you already look so week, it wouldn't be right to feed from you now," he said. I blinked.

"But, you said that feeding would help with the feelings," I asked confused.

"Well…yes, that would be the most effective way…feeding could keep the dreams away for…a day or two…but my presence also helps…so I will let you get your sleep and feed from you when you are more…alive…for lack of a better term," he said eying me and smiling teasing. I chuckled slightly and then plopped down lying on my bed and turning the TV off.

"Whatever you say," I say as I burrow under the blankets. I hear him laugh as I see a shadow move toward the window, and then I hear it shut behind him. To me…it seemed like he left, but he was right… if I really concentrated I could feel him there with me….

Why did that comfort me so much?

* * *

_**Please Review~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hungary's POV**

That was the first night in the time that Romania has infested my life that I actually slept really well. Just as Romania said the dreams stayed away as I could feel his presence nearby. Even when I felt the heat of the sun light burn through the blinds of my windows I still felt him there. His presence was a bit more distant, as if he moved to escape the heat of the sun but he still kept close by, all for me, all to keep the dreams away and allow me to sleep, maybe he was a good guy after all.

I slept nearly all day, and while I was thankful for Romania's presence I was also thankful for Prussia's kindness as allowing me to sleep and keeping Austria off of my back.

I finally got up at around 3:30 in the afternoon, when I could no longer escape the hungry growling of my stomach. I felt good, nice and refreshed, like my batteries were fully charged. It was nice, and just as I got up and about I felt as Romania's presence slowly disappeared. He was going home I thought, I would have to thank him the next time he came by for a feeding.

I was amazed as I looked around and found everything in perfect order. All the pots, pans and dishes washed and tucked away in their own cabinets. It was as if I were in Beauty and the Beast and all the dishes had simply gotten up and cleaned themselves. There wasn't a huge mess at the table and there was no evidence of the huge breakfast the men had every morning. It was as if they weren't even here. A bit worried I made my way to the parlor only to find Austria playing the piano while Prussia stared intently at his Nintendo 3DS. Outside of the window I caught a blur of green and black, as Germany ran by in his training outfit and a sad-looking worn out Italian dragged along after him.

It looked as if everything was normal, everyone was here, but where was the huge mess that seemed to occur every single morning since they all started living here? Was this some sort of dream?

Prussia glanced up from his 3DS and smiled at me. "Hey Liz is finally up!" he said cheerfully.

I blinked. "What the hell is going on here," I asked. Prussia looked around confused. "Where the hell is the huge mess that you guys usually make?!" I demanded.

"Oh, well I saw how tired you looked when piano pants told me to wake you up, and we all decided that you needed a day off," he said smiling. I looked at Austria.

"And you approved this," I asked Austria. He had always been very strict about me doing my work. To him, my helping around the house was the only real reason he wasn't going to send me back to live at with Turkey, even if Prussia would never let that happen.

Austria continued to play as a small smile formed on his lips. "Everyone needs a day off now and then, Elizabeta. For instance on some days I play Beethoven and not my regular Chopin because it is simply easier for me, I give myself a rest, which is something that Gilbert suggested that you may need, and myself as well as the others agreed. However, we will not make this resting thing a daily occurrence, tomorrow I expect you to be up and working hard as usual."

While the thought of having to work tomorrow would have burst anyone else's bubble I couldn't help but smile. This man on the piano had been my ex-husband and here I thought I knew everything there was to know about him and only now I was coming to realize that he did have a heart after all.

"Thank you," I said.

"Now, don't waste time talking to us," Prussia said jokingly. "Go do girly things, take a bubble bath, pant your nails, you know, girly shit," he said, and I had to laugh at that.

"Actually I thinking of possibly going on a hunting trip, being that I can do anything in the world I want," I told him and his smile brightened.

"There we go, that is something awesome that I can enjoy too!" he said as he closed his DS and jumped up to join me as we walked out towards the yard.

"I SWEAR IF EITHER OF YOU BRINGS A BLOOD DEAD CARCAS OF A DEAD ANIMAL IN THIS HOUSE, I WILL EVICT BOTH OF YOU!" Austria shouted after us, but we were already too gone to really hear him.

* * *

We spent hours out in the woods, talking hanging out, shooting at animals and even at one point kissing, it was great. We didn't return until around 7:00pm just in time for dinner. When we came back into class Feliciano was standing by the stove pouring his signature sauce over the pasta noodles, just about done with dinner. To keep Austria from having a stroke we took our muddy shoes off at the door and joined Germany at the table who was carefully watching Italy making sure he didn't make a mess. Austria wasn't the only clean freak in this house. The only mess makers were really Prussia and Italy; however I was the only one who was made to clean it. Prussia of course helped me out now and then, but as for Italy it seemed that ignorance was in Italian nature. I can't get mad at him though, he is just so cute~.

After we all finished dinner with our bellies all full we all began to make our ways to our own rooms. There was something about Italian food that just succeeded in making everyone dead tired. By the time everyone finished Italy was passed out, asleep, Germany helped collect the plates before carrying Italy back to his room and Austria winced as his delicate pianist fingers washed dirty dished. I had to smile a little at that. The prissy prim prince doing dirty dishes, it was hilarious. I kissed a nodding off Prussia good night and then retreated to my room after taking a few more mental images of Austria cleaning. Oh this was worth it, I didn't care if I had to do hardcore cleaning for the year to make up for his embarrassment; just this image was worth it all.

My room was dark when I got into it, so I didn't seem him at first, and I was way too stuffed to feel anything other than bloated fatness, so of course I would nearly have a heart attack when I flipped on my lights and saw Romania standing in my room, my window wide open, but I tried to hide it as best I could. He seemed to be amused by it, however. Something about my sudden surprise or fear was funny to him…jackass….

"Hello there, my delicate flower," he said smiling at me, humor still in his eyes. "You seem to be looking better this evening.

"Y-yeah," I said as my heart continued to recover. "I had a nice night," I said. He smiled.

"That's nice," he said. "I assume you know why I am here," he said simply, getting right to the point, I kind of liked that.

"Yup, so how do you want to do this, just standing here or over there on the bed," I asked he laughed.

"You make it a sound as if it is such a dirty business deal, it is simply blood, where it happens does not matter to me, as long as you are comfortable," he said, I shivered as I looked at him, with just the mention of blood his eyes seemed as though they were glowing.

"Alright then, the bed it is," I said as I walked past him and sat down on my bed, I patted the spot next to me, he joined me and let his eyes run over me.

"So where would you like me to take, you neck or your wrist," he asked me. I thought about and then raised my wrist, it seemed as though that would be the easiest place to hide a wound or hickey or whatever he might leave behind on my skin. He nodded and then raised my wrist to his face.

For a minute it was just my skin against his lips, I hadn't realized how soft they were, I felt as my veins buzzed with this almost excitement at just the simple touch of his petal-like lips, and then, I felt as his smooth fangs emerged and brushed against my skin.

He bit into me.

One might assume that it would hurt for him to bite me. That there would be a lot of pain as he bit through my skin and into my veins, but for some reason it didn't. Something in his bite, his saliva maybe seemed to calm and relax my nerves. I felt no pain; I didn't even feel dizzy as he continued to suck blood from my wound. I just felt relaxed, at ease, like I was just laying on my back floating in the middle of the ocean, not a single worry or fear in the air, just relaxation and calmness, it was incredibly be nice, and I had to say my body liked it, maybe even too much.

I felt slightly disappointed as he finally finished and his mouth moved away from skin, yet the buzz stayed within my veins as it pulsed around my body. I laid back on my bed and just smiled at the ceiling like a dork. I was at peace. My body was just so relaxed.

I watched as he wiped his mouth and then walked across the room to get my first aid kit, he carefully dressed my wound and then looked up at me. I was still dazed and caught up in the moment that had already passed. This feeding thing…I think I could get used to it.

He smiled. His skin was still pale but it looked as if there was a flush of color behind them, his eyes seemed to still glow slightly with power, and his body itself looked stronger. All in all he looked a lot better.

"Thank you for tonight her said as he smiled and kissed my cheek. I knew that normal, non-high Hungary would protest and beat his face in for kissing me, but I let it go. For all I knew that could be how he says thank you in his country, plus, when his lips touched my cheek it made my skin all tingley, and that was kind of nice. He smiled at me again and then he started walking towards my window again, about to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned back. "Thank you too," I told him.

"For what?" he asked tilting his head.

"For…being nice to me…and staying around so I could sleep well…that was really nice of you…thanks," I told him. He just smiled.

"No problem," he said, "anything for my delicate." He gave me one more look, still smiling and disappearing out of my window. I felt as slowly his presence began to disappear, yet the almost high buzzing in my veins stayed comforting me. I closed my eyes fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of nothing, but still felt this sort of bliss and happiness at getting a good night's sleep.

Yup, this whole arrangement was going to work

* * *

_**Wow, it's been a while, I have no other excuse other than pure laziness, oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ ^^ I promise I will try to cut the wait for the next one down a little, I will try my best.**_

* * *

_**Also, if you read my other stories you have probably already seen this but, I have a blog on tumblr now, it basically just announces when I post a new chapter, and now and then I post things that might have to do with my stories and hetalia themed stuff I might like, so if you are interested follow me**_

_**My fanficti**_**on blog is called Emo Vampire Chic's Blog**

_**Of course**_

_**So if you are interested or bored and looking for something to do, follow me ^^**_

* * *

_**Please Review~!**_


End file.
